Dreams Come True
by Jenrya282
Summary: Jaarin Wong and Rinchei Wong want to be tamers but Henry don't want them to be. Would their dreams come true? And what's up with Henry?
1. She What?

Dreams Come True Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Chapter 1  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Children, please stop!" said Mayumi Wong. "You guys have been arguing for hours."  
  
"Mom, they can't be tamers!" shouted 13 years old Henry Wong.  
  
Henry and his two "older" siblings have been arguing about being tamers and "not" being tamers.  
  
"Why not?!" asked Jearin.  
  
"It's too dangerous!" reply Henry.  
  
"We're older than you, we can takes care of ourselves!" yelled Rinchei.  
  
"It's still too dangerous!" yelled Henry.  
  
"Mom, please tell Henry, Jearin and Rinchei to please stop yelling at each other." begged 8 years old Susie Wong.  
  
"I'm trying honey...." reply Mayumi.  
  
Riiiinnnnggg Riiiinnnnggg  
  
"Honey, can you go and get the phone?" said Mayumi.  
  
"OK!" reply Susie.  
  
Riiiinnnnggg Riiiinnnnggg  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Susie! Can I talk to......" Takato stopped talking to hear Henry and his siblings arguing. "Susie, what is going on?"  
  
"Henry, Jearin and Rinchei are arguing about being tamers." reply Susie.  
  
"Susie, please call Henry, it's really important." said Takato.  
  
"OK! Henry! Takato is on the phone!" yelled Susie. (Susie got used to call him Takato.)  
  
"Hmph......" said Henry to his big brother and sister and took the phone. "Hello Takato, what is it?"  
  
"Two things, one, there's a digimon near West Shinjuku park and two, why are you arguing with Jearin and Rinchei?" asked Takato.  
  
"Jearin and Rinchei were arguing with me because they want to be tamers and go out to battle other digimons." replied Henry.  
  
"OK......hurry Henry! Me and Rika are going to West Shinjuku park and we'll start without you. Bye!" said Takato.  
  
"OK, bye." said Henry.  
  
Henry hanged up and said:  
  
"Mom, me and Susie got to meet the others in Shinjuku park."  
  
"We're coming too!" yelled Jearin and Rinchei in unison.  
  
"No! You guys stay here!" screamed Henry.  
  
"Henry, just bring Jearin and Rinchei." begged Mayumi.  
  
"Fine." said Henry a bit annoyed.  
  
So Henry, his two sisters and his big brother put their shoes on and went to Shinjuku park. When they got there, Henry saw Takato and Rika having some difficulties battling a little Gatomon.  
  
"Takato! Rika!" yelled Henry.  
  
Takato and Rika turned to see Henry, Susie, Jearin and Rinchei.  
  
"Henry! You came!" said Takato.  
  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" yelled Henry and Susie in unison.  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to......Gargomon!"  
  
Lopmon digivolve to......Turuiemon!"  
  
They both ran towards Gatomon.  
  
"Bunny Pumble!" said Gargomon.  
  
"Violent Rock Rabbit!" yelled Turuiemon. (I have the card so I know its attack.)  
  
Both attack hit Gatomon by surprise and knocked her out cold.  
  
"Why isn't Gatomon turning into data?" asked Takato.  
  
"Don't kn....."  
  
Henry was cut off to see Jearin running towards the fallen digimon.  
  
"Jearin! What are you doing?!" yelled Henry.  
  
Jearin examined Gatomon and yelled back:  
  
"She's really hurt, we got to help her!"  
  
"No way we're helping another digimon!" said Rika.  
  
"Fine! I'll help her!" yelled Jearin while picking the unconscious Gatomon up.  
  
"Jearin....." said Henry.  
  
"Henry, I don't care if you like it or not, I'm still taking care of Gatomon." growled Jearin.  
  
So Jearin carried Gatomon to the apartment, got a first aid kit from the cupboard and started to bandage Gatomon's wounds.  
  
(Sorry folks that this is really short and I'll try to update chapter 2 soon if I don't have a lot of homework.)  
  
Please when you review, please NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks!!!! 


	2. A New Tamer!

Dreams Come True Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Chapter 2  
  
"Henry, Jaarin's going to get tired taking care of that Gatomon." said Terriermon. "She hadn't slept for days."  
  
"I know, let's go in to see what Jaarin's doing." said Henry.  
  
The two entered her room to see Jaarin's hand on Gatomon and asleep. When Henry closed the door, it woke Jaarin up.  
  
"Did I wake you?" asked Henry.  
  
"No, not really." replied Jaarin.  
  
"She still hasn't waked up?" asked Henry.  
  
"No." replied Jaarin.  
  
I'll say Jaarin, you are really doing a good job taking care of that Gatomon!" exclaimed Terriermon.  
  
"Thanks Terriermon." said Jaarin.  
  
"Ow, my head."  
  
Jaarin, Henry and Terriermon heard the noise and looked down at Gatomon. They saw her opening her big, blue eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Gatomon while looking around her view.  
  
"You're awake." said Jaarin.  
  
"Humans...." hissed Gatomon. "Stay away from me."  
  
"Jaarin, be careful." said Henry.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you and anyways, your wounds are still healing." said Jaarin.  
  
Gatomon looked down at her paws, arms and legs and thought:  
  
"So that's what the bandages are for."  
  
"Why are you taking care of me?" asked Gatomon. "I came here to destroy humans."  
  
"I felt that I need to take care of you." replied Jaarin. "Oh! You must be very hungry; I'll go and get you something to eat."  
  
"I'll come with you. Terriermon, watch Gatomon." said Henry.  
  
When Jaarin and Henry left, Gatomon asked Terriermon:  
  
"Hey! Bunny, why do you follow the human of yours?"  
  
"Huh? Because Henry is my friend and he's also my tamer." replied Terriermon.  
  
"Friend?" thought Gatomon.  
  
"We're back." said Henry.  
  
They entered the room and close the door.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Jaarin placed the tray of food on her bed to see Gatomon gobbling the food.  
  
"She sure is adorable." thought Jaarin.  
  
"You like the food?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Yeah, you are really good." replied Gatomon. "You humans are very kind."  
  
"Thanks." said Jaarin.  
  
Then a bright light went on Jaarin's hand. She looked at her hand to find a gold with a white rim d-arc. This surprised Henry and Terriermon, but mostly Gatomon.  
  
"Jaarin, you're a.......a tamer." said a shocked Henry.  
  
"A tamer?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Yup! And your digimon partner is Gatomon." replied Terriermon.  
  
"Jaarin....." said Gatomon. Her eyes gazed at Jaarin. "I.....I want to be......your digimon partner."  
  
"You do?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Yes!" Gatomon jumped into her arms and hugged her.  
  
"And I want to be your tamer." said Jaarin while hugging Gatomon.  
  
"Jaarin, please forgive me about you not able to be a tamer." said Henry.  
  
"I forgive you Henry." said Jaarin.  
  
Since the door was a bit opened, Rinchei heard everything.  
  
Another chapter done! It might be short and I'll try to make the other chapter longer. I hope you like the story!!! Review, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bi (for now!) 


	3. Missing!

Dreams Come True Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Chapter 3  
  
The past weeks, Jaarin's been teaching Gatomon about humans. The more they talk to each other, the more Rinchei is jealous. One day he thought of a plan to get a digimon but it's more dangerous than he thought it could be. So it started out as......  
  
"Henry, may I please use your computer?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"Sure." replied Henry.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Rinchei went in Henry's room, opened the computer and started to play. Then suddenly, the monitor started to flash. A light surrounded Rinchei and afterwards, he disappeared. Terriermon, who sat on the shelf, saw the whole thing. He rushed out calling:  
  
"Henry! Henry!"  
  
He saw Henry talking it Jaarin about the digimon card game.  
  
"Henry! Jaarin!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
"What is it Terriermon?" asked Henry.  
  
"It's Rinchei. huff huff He was using the computer then a light surrounded him. Afterwards, he disappered.  
  
"Rinchei!" yelled Henry and Jaarin.  
  
They rushed to see an empty seat and the computer is still on.  
  
"Are you sure he disappeared?" asked Henry. "He could have gone to his room or outside."  
  
"Henry, if he gone to his room, we would hear footsteps and he wouldn't be outside because if he went out, you could see him and hear the door close." explained Terriermon.  
  
"Then where could he be?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Maybe the digital world." replied Terriermon.  
  
"I'll call the others to meet us at Guilmon's place." said Henry. "I just hope he's alright."  
  
"Ow." said Rinchei. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the digital world."  
  
"Digital world?" asked Rinchei. "Huh? Who said that?"  
  
"Down here, on your lap."  
  
Rinchei looked down to see a black digimon with one horn.  
  
"Hi, how come you look like a Gummymon?" asked Rinchei. (He saw Terriermon's In-training stage.)  
  
"Gummymon? Oh no, I'm DarkGummymon." replied DarkGummymon. "Do you have something to eat? I'm really hungry.  
  
"I think." Rinchei reached his hands in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here." He handed the chocolate bar to DarkGummymon.  
  
"What's that?" asked DarkGummymon.  
  
"Its chocolate." replied Rinchei.  
  
He broke the chocolate to a small piece and placed it in DarkGummymon's mouth.  
  
"Eat it." said Rinchei.  
  
"Yum, this is so good." said DarkGummymon.  
  
"Glad you like it." replied Rinchei. "Do you want to be my friend and afterwards, maybe you can show me around this digital world?"  
  
"Friends? Sure!"  
  
Then DarkGummymon started to glow. Afterwards, he was a DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Cool!" said Rinchei.  
  
He suddenly remembered that Henry's Terriermon sits on his shoulders so he said to DarkTerriermon:  
  
"You can sit on my shoulders and I'll carry you so you can show me around."  
  
So Rinchei and his new friend, DarkTerriermon, started their way and of course, DarkTerriermon showing him around.  
  
"Guys, whose idea was to meet all of us here?" asked Rika.  
  
"Henry." everybody said.  
  
"And why is he late?" added Rika.  
  
"Don't know." replied Takato.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They all turned around to see Henry, Susie and Jaarin.  
  
"Sorry we're late." said Henry while catching his breath.  
  
"So why did you call us here?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Rinchei is missing and we think that he went to the digital world." said Henry.  
  
"Why do you think that?" asked Rika.  
  
"Terriermon saw a light surrounding his and disappered afterwards." replied Henry.  
  
"Let's go to the digital world to find him." said Jaarin.  
  
Everybody looked at Jaarin and then Ryo said:  
  
"Who is she and why is she here?"  
  
"She's my big sister and she is a tamer." replied Susie.  
  
"A tamer?! exclaimed everybody.  
  
"Her digimon partner, Gatomon." said Terriermon.  
  
"Hello." greeted Gatomon.  
  
"She's the same Gatomon we fought a long time ago." said Guilmon.  
  
"Yeah and she became your partner?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yup!" replied Jaarin.  
  
"Let's go to the digital world!"  
  
A bit longer but still short. Please REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What will happen to Rinchei? The next chapter will tell you!!!! 


	4. What's wrong with you?

Dreams Come True Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Chapter 4  
  
"Terrier Shadow!"  
  
Rinchei and DarkTerriermon was on the tour but afterwards, they met a Greymon. DarkTerriermon's attack hit Greymon, but it didn't affect that much.  
  
"Nova Blast!" yelled Greymon.  
  
His attack weakened DarkTerriermon and nearly destroyed him but then.........  
  
"Cat's eyes hypnosis!"  
  
They saw a Gatomon.  
  
"Jaarin's Gatomon." thought Rinchei.  
  
The attack made Greymon asleep.  
  
"Rinchei!"  
  
Rinchei and DarkTerriermon heard the voice and looked toward where the voice came from the see Henry and the others.  
  
"Henry!" Rinchei yelled back.  
  
"Are we glad you're ok." said Jaarin.  
  
"It was ok but DarkTerriermon here helped me a lot. He even saved me." said Rinchei.  
  
"Hey! What are friends for." exclaimed DarkTerriermon.  
  
Then a light appeared in Rinchei's hand and when he looked at his hand, he saw a black with a red rim d-arc.  
  
"Rinchei's a tamer too!? exclaimed Henry.  
  
"They dreamed to be tamers and their dreams came true, but how come my dreams never come true?" thought Henry.  
  
Takato saw Henry's pale face and walked over to Henry.  
  
"Hello? Henry?" asked Takato.  
  
"Huh?! Sorry." replied Henry.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" asked Takato. "You look kinda pale."  
  
"I'm just fine, a bit shocked." said Henry.  
  
"Ok......" said Takato and went to the others.  
  
"The other tamers are surrounding Rinchei and Jaarin, they don't need me anymore. I'll just leave." thought Henry.  
  
Henry and Terriermon quietly walked away from the group and disappeared in the distance.  
  
"Henry, why did you leave the others?" asked Terriermon, confused to see his tamer act like this.  
  
"They got Jaarin and Rinchei with them, they don't need me anymore." replied Henry. "And they also got Susie."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course they still need you!" shouted Terriermon.  
  
"You don't understand, all of their dreams came true but not me." said Henry.  
  
"What are the others dream?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Takato dreamed of creating his own digimon and he did, Rika's dream of becoming the best tamer came true, Susie wanted a longed ear rabbit and she got one. Jaarin, Rinchei, Jeri, Kenta and Kazu wanted to be tamers and they are." replied Henry.  
  
"What's your dream?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." said Henry.  
  
"Why?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"I just don't want to!" yelled Henry.  
  
"Momentai Henry." said Terriermon.  
  
"Ok, you're right." said Henry.  
  
"Having problems kid?"  
  
"Who said that?" asked Henry looking around.  
  
"Behind you." Henry and Terriermon turned around to see a..........  
  
"Henry! Where are you?!" yelled Jaarin.  
  
The others been searching for Henry for hours and still didn't find him.  
  
"Where could he be?" thought Rinchei.  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Everybody turned around to see Henry.  
  
"Henry, are we glad to see you." said Takato running toward Henry.  
  
"Tamers, prepare to be destroyed!"  
  
Takato stopped running and backed away.  
  
"Henry, what's wrong with you?" asked Takato.  
  
"Someone, help me!" yelled Henry.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" asked Rika.  
  
"You guys, Henry is being controlled! He's trying to break free!"  
  
The tamers looked up and saw a Bakemon holding Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon!" yelled the tamers.  
  
"Now tamers, battle me or the boy I control right now dies painfully."  
  
"But why did you control Henry?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"He has a cold hear towards you tamers" said the stranger in Henry's body.  
  
"A cold heart?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"Yes. He's jealous about you and Jaarin being tamers. Your dreams to have digimon came true but his dreams never come true." replied the stranger.  
  
"Is it true Terriermon?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Yes, everything he told you guys are true." replied Terriermon.  
  
"But why would Henry act like this?" thought Rinchei.  
  
"Just leave Henry alone!" yelled Takato.  
  
"Why do you still care about him even he is against you?!" asked the stranger.  
  
"Because Henry is apart of the tamers, a part of my family and apart of our friend." replied Jaarin.  
  
"Friend? I....."  
  
He was forced out of Henry's body before he finished his sentence. Henry fell unconscious and before he hit the ground, Rinchei caught him. The stranger in Henry's body turned out to be a Phantomon. Phantomon flew beside Bakemon.  
  
"Phantomon, why did you come out? You almost had him." asked Bakemon.  
  
"For some reason, I was forced out of his body." replied Phantomon.  
  
"But how?" asked Bakemon.  
  
"Because he's not completely jealous of us." replied Rinchei. "Now release Terriermon!"  
  
"Never! I'll battle you for him!" yelled Phantomon.  
  
"Ok! But first, Takato and Ryo, can you help me by putting Henry onto my back?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"Sure." replied Takato and Ryo.  
  
They lifted Henry up and put him onto Rinchei's back.  
  
"Tamers ready?" asked Phantomon.  
  
"Yup! Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!" yelled Susie.  
  
Lopmon Matrixdigivolve to.....Antylmon!  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" said Jaarin.  
  
Gatomon digivolve to.....Angewoman!  
  
"Biomerge activate!" yelled Takato, Rika and Ryo.  
  
Guilmon biomerge to...... Gallantmon!  
  
"Renamon biomerge to......Sakuyamon!  
  
Monodramon biomerge to......Justimon!  
  
"Prepare to die tamers!" yelled Phantomon. "Shadow Scythe!"  
  
"I don't think so!" said Gallantmon.  
  
Gallantmon jumped in front of the blast and used his shield to block the attack.  
  
"Impressive! But you won't be able to save them." said Phantomon.  
  
"Who's them?" thought Gallantmon. "The others!"  
  
Phantomon flew down to where Henry, Rinchei, Jaarin, Susie and DarkTerriermon are.  
  
"Guys! Get away!" yelled Justimon.  
  
They turned around to see Phantomon coming towards them but before they moved, he spun around them. Afterwards, they were gone.  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Angewoman.  
  
"In here." replied Phantomon.  
  
He took out a sphere and inside was Henry, Rinchei, Jaarin, Susie and DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Release them!" yelled Gallantmon.  
  
"I will, if you can beat either me or Bakemon" said Phantomon. "I'll just give the sphere to me good friend Bakemon."  
  
"Let's start! Vajra Mandala!" yelled Sakuyamon. (don't know Sakuyamon's attack so I just made it up.)  
  
The attack hit Phantomon and stunned him. While the others battle Phantomon, Antylmon concentrated on Bakemon.  
  
"Treasure Axe!" yelled Antylmon.  
  
The attack destroyed Bakemon and released Terriermon from Bakemon and the others from the sphere. Antylmon caught them and landed safely.  
  
"Thanks Antylmon." said Susie.  
  
"Your welcome. Hasn't Henry woken up?" asked Lopmon, after she dedigivolved.  
  
They all stared at Henry.  
  
"No, he's still unconscious." replied Rinchei.  
  
"He hasn't even said a word." said Jaarin.  
  
"Why would it take him this long to wake up?" asked Susie.  
  
They were quiet for a moment then Rinchei felt something moving.  
  
"Huh? Henry?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"What's wrong Rinchei?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"I felt Henry moving." replied Rinchei.  
  
They stared at Henry but he didn't move.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Susie.  
  
"Yes." replied Rinchei.  
  
"Look!" shouted Terriermon while pointing to Henry.  
  
They saw Henry opening his eyes and gaining consciousness.  
  
"Henry! You're awake!" yelled Susie with joy.  
  
"What happened?" asked Henry weakly.  
  
He then saw that Rinchei was carrying him.  
  
"Rinchei, can you let me down?" asked Henry.  
  
"Oh, ok." replied Rinchei with a worried face.  
  
When he put Henry down, he can see that Henry can't barely stand. When Henry's about to fall Jaarin caught him.  
  
"You ok?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Yeah, just tired. What's going on?" asked Henry looking up to see the others.  
  
"The others are battling a Phantomon." replied Rinchei.  
  
"Why?" asked Henry.  
  
"Because he took control of you and now they're battling him." reply Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon, let's go help them." said Henry.  
  
"Henry, you can't!" yell Susie.  
  
"Why?" asked Henry.  
  
"You're still weak after what Phantomon did to you." replied Jaarin.  
  
"I'll be fine." said Henry.  
  
But....."  
  
Before they stopped him, he's already biomerging.  
  
"Biomerge activate!" yelled Henry.  
  
Terriermon biomerge to.....Megagargomon!  
  
He flew up to where the others are while the others are getting tired.  
  
"Tired already tamers?" taunted Phantomon.  
  
"Never!" yelled the digimons.  
  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
  
The attack hit Phantomon by surprise but he's still not beaten. They turned around to see a big, green digimon.  
  
"It's......" said a shocked Sakuyamon.  
  
It's Megagargomon!" shouted Gallantmon.  
  
"Sorry I came a bit late guys." said Megagargomon.  
  
Then they heard an eerie laugh. They turned around to see Phantomon laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing for?" asked Henry.  
  
"Who cares if you're awake, I can still beat you because you are still weak after I took control of you!" laughed Phantomon.  
  
The rest of the digimons can see that Megagargomon is getting tired just by using one attack.  
  
"Megagargomon, he's right. You're not alright." said Gallantmon.  
  
"I'll be fine." reply Megagargomon.  
  
"Die Megagargomon!" yelled Phantomon. "Shadow Scythe!"  
  
"I rather die then get beaten by you! Gargo Barrage!" yelled Megagargomon.  
  
While Phantomon continued to laugh, he never notices the attack coming towards him and when he finally stopped laughing, the attack hit him.  
  
"No!!!" yelled Phantomon and afterwards, he was gone. Suddenly, Megagargomon started to fall and landed near the forest where Rinchei, Susie, Jaarin and DarkTerriermon are. The biomerged digimon de- digivolved and ran to where Henry was. When they got there, they saw Terriermon trying to wake Henry up.  
  
"Henry!" yelled the tamers as they ran towards Henry and Terriermon.  
  
"Guys! Come here and help me." yelled Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon, what happened?" asked Takato while lifting Henry and putting him in a sitting position.  
  
"After we debiomerged, he just fell uncoucions again." replied Terriermon.  
  
"We told him no to go, but he just said he's ok." said Jaarin. "Now I'm really getting worried."  
  
Then, dark clouds came and covered the sky. Tiny drops of rain fell on the tamers.  
  
"Rain? In the digital world?" said Rika.  
  
"Let's hurry and find shelter!" shouted Ryo.  
  
Rinchei carried Henry and put him on his back. They found a hollow tree and went inside to get some rest and to stay dry.  
  
Now it's longer. Happy? but my next chapter might be shorter. R&R!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!! please? thanks!!!!!!! 


	5. A New Friend!

Dreams Come True Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Chapter 5  
  
"Somebody help me!"  
  
Henry woke up to a scream coming from outside. He quickly got up and thought:  
  
"Should I wake up the others?"  
  
He looked towards Terriermon and the others to see them sleeping peacefully.  
  
"I shouldn't wake them. And besides, I'll be quick and if there's trouble, I'll call them." thought Henry.  
  
He quickly got up and ran to where the scream was from. When he got there, a net fell on top of him.  
  
"Hey! What's this?!" asked Henry.  
  
"Hehe, humans are so easy to fool." laughed a digimon.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Henry.  
  
"And very easy to destroy too! Twin Sickle!" yelled another digimon.  
  
"The digimon's first attack hit the net but before Henry moved, the second attack his Henry's arm.  
  
"Arghhhhhhh!"  
  
His scream echoed in the hollow tree where the others were resting. It also woke up the digimons.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Lopmon.  
  
"Yeah and it sounded like a human." replied Monodramon.  
  
They look at Terriermon and saw him running around.  
  
"What's the matter Terriermon?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"Henry's not here!" replied Terriermon while panting.  
  
"Henry's not here?" everybody asked.  
  
"Then that scream belongs to.........." said DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Henry's!" replied Gatomon.  
  
"Let's wake the others up so we can go and search for him." said Renamon.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Each of the digimon woke their tamers up and told them the story. Then they began to search for him.  
  
"There....has to be some way....to stop....my data from disappearing." thought Henry. (You know when they're in the digital world, their blood turn into data. So yeah, you get the point.)  
  
"Henry was surrounded by two big digimon and has nowhere to go.  
  
"Hehe, you won't stand a chance against...."  
  
The digimon stopped talking and disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Wha....!"  
  
The other digimon also disappeared.  
  
"What is going on?" thought Henry.  
  
The digimon that saved him walked towards him.  
  
"Hey kid, are you alright?" asked the mysterious digimon while taking Henry's hand and lifting him up.  
  
"I think I'll be fi...."  
  
Henry suddenly collapsed.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll take care of you." said the digimon while catching Henry.  
  
And he lifted Henry up and carried him to his layer.  
  
"Henry! Henry!" yelled the tamers.  
  
After the digimons woke them up, they started to search for him.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"First he left by himself, and then came back then he left again." said Ryo.  
  
"I don't think Henry left us because we heard a scream and maybe he's in trouble." said Monodramon.  
  
"Henry, where in the digiworld are you?" said a worried Terriermon. He looked around and saw something glowing. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
Terriermon ran towards the glowing object and found....  
  
"Guys! Come over here!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
The tamers heard Terriermon's yelling and ran over to where he is to see a glowing object.  
  
"It's Henry's d-arc!" yelled Takato.  
  
"And it's glowing." added Susie.  
  
"Why is it glowing?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"I learned from Henry's dad that when a d-arc glows, it recorded a scene." said Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon pressed some buttons and a scene came out. It showed that Henry was attacked and a digimon carrying him away. Everybody gasped to see the scene.  
  
"Poor Henry." cried Jaarin.  
  
"Don't worry Jaarin, We'll find him." said Gatomon.  
  
The tamers all looked around to find clues until Lopmon found something.  
  
"Hey! Look!" yelled Lopmon pointing to some footprints.  
  
"Maybe those are the footprint that belongs to the digimon that took Henry." said Takato.  
  
"Then let's follow it." added Rika.  
  
So they followed the footprints and they hope it leads to Henry and to the mysterious digimon.  
  
"Uuugh......"  
  
"You're awake." said the mysterious digimon.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Henry wile he looked around his view.  
  
"You're in my layer." replied the digimon while taking Henry's hand and lifting him up.  
  
Immediately Henry gain consciousness and saw the digimon.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Henry.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm IceTuruiemon." replied IceTuruiemon.  
  
"IceTuruiemon? I never heard of you before?" said Henry.  
  
"You never heard of my before? Oh well, I guess now you do." replied IceTuruiemon cheerfully.  
  
"Did you save me back there?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yes. You were hurt badly. When I took you in, your data were disappearing so I bandaged the wound. You data should be returning soon." replied IceTuruiemon.  
  
Henry looked at his arm to see a bandage wrapped around.  
  
"Thanks!" said Henry.  
  
"No problem kid." said IceTuruiemon.  
  
"Please call me Henry." greeted Henry.  
  
"Ok Henry. Why were you attacked?" asked IceTuruiemon.  
  
"Don't know why but the digimons that attacked me tricked me by making a fake 'cry for help' scream." replied Henry.  
  
"Ok. But why?" asked IceTuruiemon.  
  
"Henry!"  
  
Both of them turned around to see the other tamers.  
  
"Henry! Stay away from him!" yelled Takato.  
  
"Guys! He's a friend." said Henry.  
  
"Intruders!" yelled IceTuruiemon. "Get out! You will not hurt him!"  
  
IceTuruiemon jumped and got ready to attack. But the tamers were ready too. They pulled out their d-arcs and cards.  
  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" yelled Takato, Rika and Susie.  
  
Guilmon digivolve to......Growlmon.  
  
Renamon digivolve to......Kyubimon.  
  
Lopmon digivolve to......Turuiemon.  
  
"Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!" yelled Ryo.  
  
"Monodramon Matrix digivolve to.....Cyberdramon.  
  
The tamers digimons and IceTuruiemon started to fight while Henry tried to stop them.  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" said Growlmon.  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno!" yelled Kyubimon.  
  
"Henry! I need to help them!" said Terriermon.  
  
"I can't......" replied Henry.  
  
"Violent Rock Rabbit!" yelled Turuiemon.  
  
"Yes you can! All you have to do is digivolve me." said Terriermon.  
  
"Dark Laser!" yelled DarkGargomon.  
  
"Henry! Come on!" yelled the other tamers.  
  
"Destination Claw!" said Cyberdramon.  
  
All the attack hit IceTuruiemon and knocked him to the other side of his layer. IceTuruiemon was so weak he couldn't get up.  
  
Henry was so upset about his fellow tamers, he ran towards IceTuruiemon.  
  
"Henry!" yelled Takato.  
  
Terriermon was so angry that he didn't see Henry running towards IceTuruiemon.  
  
"This is for hurting Henry!" yelled Terriermon. "Terri...."  
  
Before Terriermon used his attack, Henry ran in front of IceTuruiemon.  
  
"If you want to attack him, you have to get past me." said Henry while spreading his arm and blocking IceTururiemon.  
  
All the tamers were silent. Until Rinchei said:  
  
"What are you doing Henry?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"I've been telling you guys that he's not bad." said Henry. "But you have been ignoring me."  
  
"Did he brainwash you?" asked Rika.  
  
"No!" yelled Henry.  
  
"Then, what about the bandage wrapped around your arm?" asked Takato.  
  
Henry sighed and explained:  
  
"The bandage on my arm was wrapped by IceTuruiemon because I was attacked by two digimon."  
  
"Why were you attacked?" asked Rika.  
  
"I don't know." replied Henry.  
  
"But why didn't you wake us up?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I thought I can take care of the problem." replied Henry.  
  
"You know that the digital world is very dangerous at night." said Terriermon.  
  
"I'm very sorry." said Henry.  
  
Then, IceTuruiemon went in front of Henry and bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry that I thought you were here to attack Henry." said IceTuruiemon.  
  
"And we're sorry that we thought attacked Henry." Takato replied back.  
  
After that, Henry stepped in and said:  
  
"Guys, meet IceTuruiemon."  
  
"IceTuruiemon?" everybody asked.  
  
"I guess the humans and digimons never heard of me before." said IceTuruiemon.  
  
"I guess." said Takato.  
  
"IceTuruiemon, I want you to meet my big brother Rinchei, my big sister Jaarin and my little sister Susie." introduced Henry.  
  
"Nice to meet you." greeted Rinchei and Susie.  
  
"Hi." said Jaarin.  
  
"Also meet my friend Takato, Rika and Ryo." said Henry.  
  
"Hi." greeted Takato.  
  
"Hey." said Rika.  
  
"Nice to meet you." said Ryo.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." replied IceTuruiemon.  
  
"Oh Henry, here's your d-arc." said Rinchei while handing it to him.  
  
"Henry, don't you think it's a long way back to the hollow tree we were just resting in?" asked Susie.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." replied Henry.  
  
"How about you guys stay here. I got extra blankets and couches for you to sleep in, so how about it?" asked IceTurueimon.  
  
"Sure." replied the tamers.  
  
So IceTuruiemon gave them some blankets and they slept.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy. Hope you folks like it and please no flames!!!!!!  
  
There will be some angst soon so please be patients!!!! 


	6. Light? Darkness?

Dreams Come True Chapter 6 Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Yawn  
  
After a good night sleep, the tamers are getting ready to return to the real world.  
  
"Well, we're all set!" said Takato.  
  
"Let's go home." said Rinchei.  
  
"Henry?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah?" said Henry.  
  
"How are we going to get home?" asked Takato.  
  
"With this." replied Henry while holding a remote.  
  
"What's that?" asked Rika  
  
"It's a little gadget that dad gave us before we left for the digiworld." replied Jaarin.  
  
"What does it do?" asked Ryo.  
  
"You'll see." said Henry. "Everybody ready?"  
  
He saw all of them nodding their head. Henry pressed some buttons then afterwards, a green, big object, shaped like the d-arcs, came out of thin air. The rest of the tamers awed.  
  
"All aboard the giant green d-arc!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
"Very funny Terriermon." said Henry.  
  
"Momentai Henry. It's only a joke." giggled Terriermon.  
  
"So all we have to do is enter it and we'll be home in a flash?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yup!" said Jaarin.  
  
"Then everybody on." said Rika.  
  
One by one, they entered the arc. When they were outside, the arc looked small but when they entered it, it was huge! They walked near the controllers and a hole that looks like the shape of a d-arc.  
  
"Henry, what's this hole for?" asked Rinchei while pointing at it.  
  
"That is where I put my d-arc in so it can power up the arc." replied Henry.  
  
"Can other d-arcs work?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Afraid not. My dad designed it with mine so it will only work with mine." explained Henry.  
  
"Then let's............"  
  
Takato was interrupted to hear Guilmon growling.  
  
"What is it boy?" asked Takato.  
  
"I smell a lot of digimons coming." growled Guilmon.  
  
Then they heard a yell from outside. They all looked at the open arc door and saw IceTuruiemon running out of his layer. (They haven't left IceTuruiemon's layer yet. They are only at the entrance.)  
  
"Henry! Hurry and get the arc running. The dark digimons are coming!" yelled IceTuruiemon.  
  
"Dark digimons?" said a confused Rika.  
  
"They're here to get me." thought DarkTerriermon.  
  
"Come on Henry!" yelled IceTuruiemon.  
  
"What about you?" asked Henry.  
  
"I'll keep them busy. Just go!" yelled IceTuruiemon.  
  
"There's too many of them! I can't just leave you behind." said Henry.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Worry about your fellow tamers and their digimon!" yelled IceTuruiemon.  
  
"Thank you." said Henry.  
  
Henry quickly ran to the controls and inserted his d-arc. The door started to close and the arc started to move.  
  
DarkTerriermon saw the dark digimons coming close and asked Henry:  
  
"Henry! Can you get this arc to move faster?"  
  
"Yeah, just wait." replied Henry. "Everybody hold on to something.  
  
He pressed some buttons on the controls and then, the arc went super speed. Henry turned around to see IceTuruiemon fighting the dark digimons.  
  
"Good Bye my friend." Henry whispered.  
  
"In a flash, they were at West Shinjuku. Not on the ground, but in the sky. Suddenly the arc started to vanish.  
  
"Henry, why is the arc vanishing?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I don't kn......"  
  
Before Henry finished his sentence, they were dropping form the sky. The tamers tried to get their d-arcs and cars, but since they were falling to fast, they couldn't reach them until......  
  
"Biomerge activate!"  
  
They all turned around to see Henry biomerging into Megagargomon. After Henry finished biomerging into Megagargomon, he flew and caught all the tamers and digimons. He landed in the West Shinjuku Park and let them down. Afterwards, Henry debiomerged.  
  
"Thanks Henry." said Rinchei.  
  
"No...problem." said Henry grabbing his arm.  
  
"Henry, are you ok?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yes, I'm......fine." Henry grunted.  
  
Then, then saw blood coming from the arm that Henry was grabbing onto.  
  
"Henry, you're bleeding!" screamed Susie.  
  
"I'm ok." said Henry.  
  
"You're not ok!" yelled Rinchei.  
  
"I'm fine!" Henry yelled back.  
  
"Will you two stop arguing?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"I'm really fine, see." said Henry while moving his arm but immediately grabbed it because of the pain.  
  
"See, you are not fine!" yelled Rinchei.  
  
While Henry and Rinchei are arguing, Takato asked Rika:  
  
"Why would Henry's arm bleed after it was wrapped?"  
  
"I guess the biomerge was too much for his arm to handle." replied Rika.  
  
"Ok, Hey! Should we do something about their arguing?" asked Takato.  
  
"I think we should just leave them........."  
  
Ryo stopped talking to hear Jaarin joining in the argument.  
  
"Henry, you never take care of your health!" yelled Rinchei.  
  
"I can take care of my self. Is that a problem?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yes! If you cared about yourself more, you wouldn't be in this mess!" replied Rinchei.  
  
"Stop arguing!" screamed Jaarin.  
  
"Shut up!" Henry and Rinchei both yelled at Jaarin together.  
  
"Fine! But aren't you two making Susie cry and giving her a bad example?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"No! Stay out of it!" yelled Rinchei.  
  
Before Jaarin said something, a digifog floated near them and it surrounded Henry and Terriermon.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Henry.  
  
"Welcome Henry Wong and Terriermon to the Dark Ocean.  
  
Then the fog cleared, Henry and Terriermon found themselves in a place where darkness live.  
  
"Terriermon, do you know about this place?" asked Henry.  
  
"Nope, never heard of it." replied Terriermon.  
  
"Let's start walking so we might find the others." said Henry. "Takato, Jaarin, Rinchei, Ryo, Rika, Susie, where are you?" called Henry.  
  
"Guilmon, Gatomon, DarkTerriermon, Monodramon, Renamon, Lopmon, come out, come out, wherever you are!" Terriermon called too.  
  
Just then, they saw a giant dragon flying towards them.  
  
"Run!" yelled Henry.  
  
Before they could run, the giant dragon flew down and grabbed Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon!" yelled Henry as he gave chase after the dragon. While Terriermon struggles to get free, he saw a flying ghost behind Henry.  
  
"Henry! Look behind you!" Terriermon yelled back.  
  
Henry turned around to see a Phantomon. (It's a different Phantomon from the last one they fought.) Phantomon launched a chain and the chain wrapped around Henry's neck.  
  
"Henry! Bunny Blast!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon attacked upward and hit the giant dragon and it released Terriermon. He landed on the ground and ran towards Phantomon.  
  
"Terrier Tornado!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
Before the attack hit Phantomon, the giant dragon blocked the attack for Phantomon. Then, Terriermon heard Henry talking.  
  
"Terr....Terrier....mon......get....o..out of h....here." chocked Henry.  
  
"I'm not leaving you behind!" screamed Terriermon.  
  
"Ok......the digifog is not suppose to do that." said Rika.  
  
They rest of the tamers and their digimon tried to enter the digifog but they just come back at the same spot. Then in a flash, they saw Terriermon flying out of the digifog.  
  
"Terriermon!" yelled the tamers.  
  
"Renamon, get Terriermon." said Rika.  
  
Renamon jumped towards Terriermon and caught him just in time before he him a tree. Renamon carried Terriermon to the others and gave him to Jaarin.  
  
"Terriermon, are you ok?" asked Jaarin. "Where's Henry?"  
  
"Does this answer your question?"  
  
They turned around to see the digifog lifting and when it cleared, they saw a Phantomon, a giant dragon beside him and a human struggling.  
  
"Henry!" yelled Rinchei.  
  
"Ri......nchei...." chocked Henry.  
  
"Release him!" yelled Takato.  
  
"Never! The light shall die while the dark shall rise!" said Phantomon.  
  
"Light? Dark?" asked Rika.  
  
"Phantomon, release him. Isn't I that you want?" asked DarkTerriermon.  
  
"You? I remember, you're the one that abandoned the dark digimon group and joined with the humans. The master is very unhappy about your action. So, do you have a tamer of do I have to kill the humans to get you back to the dark digimon group?" laughed Phantomon.  
  
"You will not just any of my friends!" yelled DarkTerriermon. "Rinchei, digivolve me!"  
  
"I warn you DarkTerriermon, If you digivolve and attack me, I'll just use the light one to block the attack and when I attack you and you got hit, the light on here will feel your pain." said Phantomon. "I put a link on all of you, humans and their digimons, to the light one here."  
  
"What!? I thought that the tamer has a link only to their partner and feels what the digimon feels and the complete opposite?" asked Takato.  
  
"Guess again humans." replied Phantomon.  
  
"Guys......he....he's ri.....ght."  
  
They all stared at Henry.  
  
"What do you mean Henry?" asked Rika.  
  
"I'm t....trying to......explain, but....he...he's cho....choking me...me with the cha....in." said Henry.  
  
"Let him go so he can explain to us!" said Rinchei.  
  
"No! Never trust humans!" yelled Phantomon.  
  
"Then I'll explain it." explained Terriermon. "Henry told me that when he was small, he was always surrounded by spirits and ghosts but they were digimon spirits and ghosts. The spirits asks Henry to become dark but one day, this angel spirit digimon came and gave Henry the power of light. Since then, Henry's been engulfed by the power of light and when he's still small, he couldn't control the power but eventually, when he got older, he could control the power."  
  
"But why does the dark side want his light power when the darkness is afraid of light?" asked Takato.  
  
"Because when the person who holds the power died of disappeared, the power won't have enough energy to feed on so it will turn in to darkness." said Terriermon.  
  
"Why?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Because a light power is made of dark power so it will turn into darkness if it doesn't have enough light power to feed on." replied Terriermon.  
  
Authors note: The couple of paragraphs that you read has nothing to do with Shaman King and I'll explain it more maybe on the next chapter or other chapters.  
  
"But Terriermon......"  
  
Before Jaarin asked the question, she heard a scream.  
  
"Henry!" yelled Rinchei.  
  
"We got to get him out of those chains before he gets choked to death!" screamed Jaarin.  
  
"But we can't! When we attack him, he will either get saved by that giant dragon of use Henry to block the attack!" exclaimed Takato.  
  
"What can we do? If we don't save Henry soon, he could die!"  
  
Jenrya282: Sorry it took me soooo long to update! Rika: Yeah right! You were playing your computer games! Jenrya282: I was not. I was....busy. Ryo: Yeah right! Come on Cyberdramon. Let's cream her so she won't forget to update new chapters or stories and kept the readers waiting!! Jenrya282: Help! Somebody help!!! Cyberdramon: Destination Claw! I started running away from angry Cyberdramon and Ryo. Jenrya282: Please someone, help me!!! Rika: Remember, Read and Review!!!! Jenrya282: HELP!!!!!! Review a lot so angry Cyberdramon and Ryo won't hunt me down. Rika: Remember, NO FLAMES OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN TOO!!!!!! Rika raise her fist and then, afterwards, started to chase me too. Jenrya282: HELP ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: .................It's a secret! Please Review a lot so I don't get hunted by Cyberdramon and Ryo!!! Like Rika said: NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please???????? 


	7. Is it The End?

Dreams Come True Chapter 7 Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
"We need to think of something so we can save Henry!" cried Jaarin.  
  
"We know, but what?" said Rinchei.  
  
The tamers thought for a while than Takato said:  
  
"I got a plan!"  
  
They all crowded around Takato and started to discuss about it while Terriermon, Growlmon, Kyubimon and Cyberdramon distracted Phantomon and the giant dragon. When the tamers are ready, they called them back and got ready.  
  
"So tamers, what are you going to do about your light friend here?" asked Phantomon.  
  
"Just you wait!" yelled the tamers.  
  
"Biomerge activate!" yelled Takato, Rika and Ryo.  
  
Guilmon biomerge to......Gallantmon.  
  
Renamon biomerge to......Sakuyamon.  
  
"Monodramon biomerge to......Justimon.  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" yelled Jaarin, Rinchei and Susie.  
  
Gatomon digivolve to......Angewoman.  
  
DarkTerriermon digivolve to......DarkGargomon.  
  
Lopmon digivolve to......Turuiemon.  
  
"Are you really going to attack me?" taunted Phantomon. "Do you really want your light friend to die?"  
  
"We are going to attack with everything we got!" yelled Turuiemon.  
  
Turuiemon rushed toward Phantomon. The giant dragon digimon, who is really Megidramon, tried to block the attack but Gallantmon jumped in front of him.  
  
"Megidramon, you're not going anywhere. You're going to battle us, not them." said Gallantmon. "Shield of the Just!"  
  
The attack hit Megidramon and it hit him so far that you can't see him. Gallantmon turned around to see Turuiemon continuing his run towards Phantomon.  
  
"Our plan is going to work!" thought Takato.  
  
Turuiemon was about to attack and when Phantomon grabbed Henry and put him in front of him, Turuiemon jumped over them and attacked from behind.  
  
"Violent Rock Rabbit!" yelled Turuiemon.  
  
The attack destroyed Phantomon and the chain around Henry's neck broke and dissolved. Henry on his knees and started to cough and gasp for air. The world around him started to fade and soon afterwards, he was covered in darkness.  
  
"Henry!" cried Jaarin, Rinchei, Susie and Terriermon.  
  
When they got there, they saw Henry unconscious and was breathing slowly. Jaarin felt for a pulse but there was none. She started to cry and the others saw her and knew what's going on. Then, she found a faint pulse. Soon afterwards, the pulse was not so faint and they saw him breathing normally.  
  
"He's going to be alright." said Jaarin.  
  
CRASH  
  
They turned around to see Megidramon crashing on the park. After that, Megidramon got up and looked around his view to see an unconscious Henry, Jaarin, Rinchei, Susie and Terriermon beside him. They were shocked but afterwards, they heard him talking to them.  
  
"Tam......ers......help me." whispered Megidramon.  
  
He was so quiet that the biomerged digimons couldn't hear him.  
  
"Help you?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"Please......he....lp......me." said Megidramon.  
  
Then, the biomerged digimons and the others saw Henry slowly rising and walking towards Megidramon and started to yell:  
  
"Henry! What are you doing?! Come back here!"  
  
When Henry got beside Megidramon, he put his hand on Megidramon and said, in a peaceful way:  
  
"Don't be afraid Megidramon. I know you and you know me. Please leave now."  
  
"Yes master." said Megidramon.  
  
Soon after that, Megidramon started to dissolve and disappeared in thin air. The biomerged digimons de-biomerged and ran towards Henry.  
  
"Henry, what was that about?" asked Takato.  
  
The saw Henry shaking his head then he said in a confused way:  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You didn't know what just happened?" asked Ryo.  
  
"No. But I'm feeling dizzy right now." replied Henry.  
  
Henry started to wobble and soon afterwards, he fell asleep after Rinchei caught him. They ran to a large tree and sat under it. While Henry slept on Jaarin's lap, the others started to talk about Henry's weird behavior.  
  
"What did it meant when Megidramon said 'master'?" asked Rinchei.  
  
"I don't know. Don't ask us." replied Ryo.  
  
"He was possessed by the light power." said Terriermon.  
  
They turned around to see Terriermon looking at the sleeping boy.  
  
"Oh Henry, when will you dream come true?" whispered Terriermon.  
  
Since he was near Jaarin, she heard what he said.  
  
"Dream?" asked Jaarin.  
  
"Yeah. Henry's dream is to get rid of the light power in him. He's always in pain thinking about the power and when he was small, it hurts even more." replied Terriermon.  
  
"Poor Henry." said Jaarin.  
  
"Jaarin, can you keep that a secret?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Sure but why?" said Jaarin.  
  
"Cause Henry told me not to tell everybody about it but I told you so can you?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Yep." replied Jaarin.  
  
After their conversation in the two groups, they started to walk back to their homes.  
  
When Rinchei, Jaarin, Susie, Henry (while still asleep in Rinchei's arm) and their digimon partners went back to their apartment and went inside, their parents came and started to hug them and said:  
  
"I'm so glad you guys are ok!"  
  
The parents looked at them and saw Henry in Rinchei's arm.  
  
"What happened to Henry?" asked Janyuu. (I think that's how you spell it.)  
  
"We just came back and.......Henry's really tired so he just fell asleep." said Rinchei.  
  
"Well, you can put Henry in his bed and then all of you can have a rest from the long journey." said Mayumi.  
  
"Ok." said Susie, Jaarin and Rinchei.  
  
Rinchei carried Henry to Henry's room and told Terriermon to look after him. And afterwards, they went to their rooms and rested. About two hours past, Henry woke up and saw himself and Terriermon in his room. He got up and went to out of his room. He entered the kitchen to see a note on the fridge and it said:  
  
Dear kids,  
  
Me and your father went out to your grandmother's and your grandfather's house in Kyoto. We will be gone for 2 months and don't forget to clean the house and don't make a mess. Please take care of Susie and we'll be back in 2 months. Feel free to invite your friends over and remember, have fun.  
  
Love mom and dad  
  
After reading the note, he opened the fridge and took out some foods. After eating, the phone ranged. He went to get answer it and when he took the phone, it appeared to be Takato.  
  
"Hi Takato." said Henry.  
  
"Hey Henry. You feeling ok?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah. After I took a nap." replied Henry.  
  
"Henry, we need to discuss something with you." said Takato.  
  
"What is it?" asked Henry.  
  
"Can you come to Rika's house and we'll talk about it there. Oh and can you call you siblings to come too?" asked Takato.  
  
"Sure. Meet you there." replied Henry. And he hanged up.  
  
He went to their rooms and woke them up and told them to meet the others in Rika's house. They got ready and went out and headed to Rika's house. When they got there, they saw Takato, Rika and Ryo were there already.  
  
"Hey Henry! You made it!" yelled Takato.  
  
"Yeah. So what do you guys want to discuss?" asked Henry.  
  
"Let's go in first. My grandma made cookies for us." said Rika.  
  
"Sure." said Ryo.  
  
So they went inside and sat near a big table in Rika's room. After Rika went to get the cookies, Takato asked Henry:  
  
"Henry. We want to ask you about your........"  
  
Takato was cut of to see a Henry's hand in front of him.  
  
"I know what you guys want to ask me. You want to ask me about my light power. Am I right?" asked Henry.  
  
He saw them nodding.  
  
"Ok. Like Terriermon said, I do have light power given by a spirit angel digimon. The spirit told me to use it wisely and use it when I need to. Since I was still small at that time, I didn't understand what it meant and I tried to ask the spirit about the power but the spirit just disappeared. So right now, I really don't know how to use and when to use it. It's all so confusing to me and I might make a mistake if I know how to use it. I could get all of you in trouble and both whole worlds if I don't quickly know what I'm suppose to do with it." explained Henry.  
  
"Don't worry Henry, we'll help you." said Jaarin.  
  
"Right! Don't forget, we're in this together." exclaimed Takato.  
  
"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me." said Henry.  
  
"Hey! No sweat! We help each other and well get you through this." said Rinchei. "Right guys?"  
  
He saw them nodding their heads.  
  
"They are really my best friends and I know, with their help, I get finally get rid of the light power that's been haunting my body for years." thought Henry.  
  
Jenrya282: So I'm done this chapter and I did it in a nick of time too! Rika: Finally. Ryo and Cyberdramon have been chasing you for 2 hours! Ryo: Get the sequel ready! Jenrya282: Sequel? Rika: You told us that you are going to make a sequel on Dreams Come True. Hello? Jenrya282: Sequel for Dreams Come True? Ryo: Yeah. Don't tell me you forgot? Jenrya282: I think so. Ryo: Cyberdramon, let's get her! So she will remember to write the sequel! Jenrya282: NOT AGAIN!!!!! Ryo and Cyberdramon start chasing me. Jenrya282: OK! OK! I'LL WRITE THE SEQUEL!!!!! Ryo and Cyberdramon stopped chasing me. Ryo: Ok. But you got to or we'll call reinforcements. Jenrya282: Ok. Rika: So remember readers, R&R!!!!!!! Please NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! Jenrya282: And I'll get the sequel ready in about a month. Ryo: A MONTH!!!???? We need it in a week. Jenrya282: Nope. A month. Ryo: We'll make you change your mind. Ryo and Cyberdramon start chasing me again. Jenrya282: Alright! A week. Ryo: Remember to read her sequel for Dreams Come True!! The sequel story is called......... Rika: Don't tell the readers the name of the story!!!! Ryo: Ok fine!! Wait and find out yourself!!!!! Bye, until the sequel!!!!! 


End file.
